


Into the Snakes Pit

by Uruvion13m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fix-It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marauders' Era, Multi, Original Character(s), POV Original Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uruvion13m/pseuds/Uruvion13m
Summary: Blair lived a lonely life surrounded by books instead of friends as she lay dying in the hospital at the ripe old age of 15. Her sole wish was that she could do something good with her life before she dies. She doesn't get that chance as Blair, but she might just get her wish as Aodhan Prewett. Time will only tell.Sorry I suck at summaries!!





	1. And so it goes

            Blair Johnson was a simple girl, she lived her life mostly as a solitary being. Her mother had died when she was young, and her father was a diplomat and would be gone for long stretches of time abroad. Blair had a few acquaintances at school but when home she preferred the company of books to people. Her favorites were the works by Tolkien, C.S. Lewis, and of course J.K. Rowling. They kept her company especially during the time that her own body began to turn on itself. When Blair was just 15 years old, she was diagnosed with late-stage cancer. Her father tried to stay with her and be supportive but the pain of watching his beloved baby girl slowly waste away was too much for the man. Blair understood and although it hurt, she forgave her father for leaving her to her illness. On August 1st, 2007 Blair Johnson lost her battle and died alone in her hospital room clutching the Deathly Hallows book in her arms wishing that she had had a chance to do some good in the world.

 

* * *

 

When Blair woke up, she was no longer surrounded by hospital equipment or hooked up to any of the many monitors that she had been connected to the day before. Instead, she was wrapped in a soft blanket and found herself to be in what looked like a giant crib. As the teen tried to wrap her head around what was happening, a young woman no older than 25 came into view. She had fiery red hair, soft jade green eyes, and a warm, gentle smile. Blair’s body reacted without thinking and she reached for the woman. It was when the woman moved to pick her up that Blair felt the puzzle pieces fall into place. She was a baby. This was her room. This was her mother. But Blair’s mother had died when she was a day old, who was this woman, who was Blair? As Blair began to fidget in the woman’s arms, the woman began to coo sweet nothings to her trying to calm her down.

 

“Don’t you worry sweetheart, mummy’s got you. Mummy will always be here my dear sweet little flame.” She whispered rocking Blair back and forth. Reluctantly and with too many questions left unanswered, Blair drifted off to the realm of dreams.

 

When she awoke again it was due to an uncomfortable wetness in her pants that she immediately felt a hot wash of shame come over her as she realized what happened. She began to cry without her permission just adding to adding to her own embarrassment as she heard loud footsteps coming her way. This time the figure was a man about the same age as the woman-her new mother apparently- but had distinctly different features. Where the woman-mom- had hair the color of the sunset and eyes the color of jade, he had light mousy brown hair and light blue eyes that reminded Blair of the sky. She liked the color, it made her feel safe and calm. She observed the man more as he changed her diaper all the while talking to her in a soft deep timber. She felt her eyes begin to itch as she continued to study her new father.

 

“There we go, my sweet girl. That’s dada’s little firefly. Mummy has her family over so thanks for the save firefly! They just don’t seem to approve of me whatever I do you see and-” The man- dad- broke off his thought with a gasp.  “Amelia! Amelia get in here!”

 

Two pairs of footsteps could be heard rushing through the house. Soon the door to her nursery was thrown open startling Blair causing her to cry out in alarm. In rushed two women. One was the one from before- mom- and the other seemed to be a relation as she was older but had the similar coloring of her hair and eyes. Both were holding, sticks?

 

‘No.’ Blair thought, ‘Those are wands! Actual wands!’ What the hell had she gotten herself into?

 

“Alistair! What’s wrong? What happened?” the younger woman-mom- asked frantically looking about. The older woman did the same with a stern look on her face before lowering her wand.

 

“Explain yourself, young man. Whatever did you yell for my Amelia for?” the older woman-grandmother? – pressed Alistair- dad.

 

Her new dad stammered, “Her-well- it was- her eyes are blue!” he finally pushed out in an exclamation. Gently picking Blair up he brought her towards the two women. Amelia, her new mom, reached for her and examined her eyes with a gasp. As she looked into her new mother’s eyes she felt the itching return and was startled by another gasp from both her new parents and her possible grandmother. Her possible grandmother began pacing the room while her mom began to ask the older woman questions.

 

“Is this just a case of accidental magic or is this something more mother? Because if I remember correctly, magic isn’t normally as subtle as this.” Amelia asked the woman.

 

Alistair turned to the younger woman, “Accidental magic? But she’s not even a year old yet! How will she control it?” he asked frantically worried for his daughter.

 

“No, Amelia is correct, this does not have the markings of accidental magic. Alistair, run and grab Amelia’s photo album from Hogwarts, there is something I wish to try, then I will know for sure what is going on.” The woman ordered while settling herself into the plush rocking chair in the corner.

 

“Mother? Why do you need my album? What does that have to do with Aodhan?” her mother asked finally letting Blair know her new name.

 

It was odd. Hearing herself be referred to as an entirely new name but it sounded old, European, and cool. What was odder still was trying to wrap her head around the idea that she has somehow reincarnated into not just a world where magic exists, but the world of Harry Potter himself! Not to mention her own mother and grandmother probably went to the famous school of Hogwarts themselves!

 

Blair, no Aodhan now, was jostled from her thoughts as she was passed to her grandmother who now held both her and a photo album with the Hogwarts crest on the outer cover. Grandmother flipped it open to the first page, there was her mother with two young boys who barely came up to her shoulders. They were twins, both with wild red hair and mischievous emerald eyes. All three were in the Hogwarts uniform, the twins in matching Gryffindor robes while her mother wore her own Ravenclaw robes just as proudly all three were smiling and waving to the camera.

 

As she looked at the moving picture of the two boys she felt both her eyes and her scalp itch as she tried to place why they looked so familiar. They weren’t Fred and George simply because there had been no mention of an older Weasley girl in Ravenclaw and the Weasley twins had brown eyes. The adults around her gave a startled gasp jolting her out of her thoughts once more.

 

She looked up to find her parents staring at her with a strange look of wonder bordering on awe. She looked at her father and began to grab for him once again feeling the itch along her scalp and eyes. It was lessening each time it happened though so Blair-Aodhan didn’t necessarily mind it.

 

As she was being picked up she caught herself in the refection of the mirror hanging on the wall. One second, she was a small baby girl with red hair and emerald eyes like the twins in the picture, the next she was the spitting image of her father with mousy brown hair and eyes blue as the sky.

 

‘How did that happen!’ she thought frantically. She turned to listen to her grandmother before she had an aneurysm about what was happening to her, she had her suspicions, but she wanted confirmation before she put her theory to the test.

 

“I believe that little Aodhan here may be a Metamorphmagus.” Her grandmother announced. Amelia gasped in shock and Alistair asked for clarification.

 

“What is that exactly? Is it something bad? Can it be cured?” her father asked concerned looking down at his daughter who now looked like a carbon copy of him when he was a child.

 

“You have nothing to fear my dear boy, it is times like these that I forget that you are a muggle. You see a Metamorphmagus is a special type of witch or wizard that can transform their features without the use of spells or potions. They are extremely rare, and it will bring great honor to the Prewett family name to record one in the family tree. It may even be enough for your cousins to start talking to you again Amelia.” She comments earning a scoff from mom.

 

“If the Blacks didn’t wish to speak to me after I married a muggle I doubt they will want to speak to me after I’ve had a child with one. No, we do not need their bigotry around Aodhan as she grows up, especially now that we know what she is. The Prewett family will be all the love that she needs.” Amelia stated hugging both members of her small family that she had made.

 

The flood of information that Aodhan received was very informative but took longer then she would have liked to organize it all. First, she is in the world of Harry Potter, second, her mother is a witch from the Prewett family one of the Ancient twenty-eight, and third, she is a Metamorphmagus!

 

She tuned out what the adults were saying in her elation. This was the best day ever and would probably only be matched with the day that she got her first wand and her sorting because she _would_ be going to Hogwarts if it’s the last thing she does.

 

When she comes out of her revelry it seems that grandmother had explained more in depth about what a Metamorphmagus was to father. But Aodhan wanted to test her abilities. She wasn’t about to try the animal transformations just yet, she would leave those till she was older, but she really wanted to play with her hair and eye color.  As she could still see herself in the mirror it seemed a perfect time as any to try it out.

 

She concentrated on her eyes first changing them from the sky blue to a warm amber and her hair from its mousy brown to a teal blue. She now knew what Teddy Lupin must have looked like as a child.  She kept playing with her new-found gift while her mother cooed over her and her father and grandmother continued to discuss the logistics of her abilities. Soon she felt weary and once again fell asleep in her mother’s arms.

 

* * *

 

For the most part, Aodhan’s childhood was a perfect one. She had a loving and attentive family, but she was sheltered from the world until she learned to control her Metamorphmagus powers. She understood why and relished the time that her mother spent teaching her lessons as she was homeschooled until her powers were deemed under control. It was new to her to have such a close family as in her previous life she only had a loving but absent father to call her own. Alistair Reid and Amelia Prewett were the best parents any child could hope for. Amelia taught her how the ways of the wizarding world while Alistair, the muggle ways.

 

It wasn’t until she was old enough to learn the date that Aodhan felt as if her world was crumbling around her. It was the year 1964 and she was four years old when she realized that if she were truly in the Harry Potter world, she was about to live through hell.

 

She spent the entire night laying in her bed trying to think of how to get through the war with her small family intact until she stumbled upon an idea, a stupid, reckless dangerous idea, one that might just work if she was careful and played her cards just right.

 

If what she knew was correct, she would be attending Hogwarts around the same time as the Marauders, Snape, and Regulus. All she had to do was play her cards right and she would be able to not just end the war but save hundreds of lives that would be lost in the second war.

 

She always wanted to do something with her life, it seems Death has given her a chance to do so after all.

 


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aodhan shops for school supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The skill that Aodhan has to see magical cores is inspired by Rose Petal Red by NonchalantxFish, its an amazing story and I highly recommend it.

 

            The years passed by quickly, almost too quickly for the reincarnated girl to keep up. She learned more about her family and the world they lived in. Aodhan is the only child of Amelia Prewett who was the eldest daughter of Lillian and William Prewett with Fabian and Gideon Prewett as her twin younger brothers and finally, Molly Prewett who is Amelia’s youngest sibling, only 10 years older than Aodhan herself.

 

Her father is Alistair Reid, an only child from a rather broken home. All she knew about the situation was that her father no longer spoke to either of his parents and had been taken under Lillian and William’s wing even though he was a muggle, which, of course, caused some strain with the more blood-purist relatives such as the Black family.

 

Alistair took the whole ‘there is an entire magical world that you know nothing about’ thing in stride and encouraged his wife to live her life the way she wanted to, not forcing her to give up her magic or pretend to be someone who she wasn’t and understanding why she couldn’t give up her family name if she were still to be the heir. He also understood that it was better for Aodhan to carry her mother’s name as it would afford her some protection in the wizarding world. Aodhan learned when she was older, her mother had been an Auror but once she became pregnant she decided to train as a healer for St. Mungo’s in order to spend more time with her daughter and husband. 

 

Her parents were the shining example of what a loving couple should be. Amelia and Alistair were everything that Aodhan could have ever dreamed of for parents. She still loved her first father, but it was nice to have someone around all the time and not just trying to keep herself company with books and things. Instead she spent her time learning how to ride a broom along with a bike, the customs and expectations for her in her wizarding world, as she was the first born child of the firstborn and thus the heir to House Prewett in the wizarding world, and how to act in the muggle world (even though she already knew that), she relearned math, science, and history from her father who was a primary school teacher and elementary potion recipes, herbology, and chess from her mother.

 

As she grew she learned to feel others magic and her own. It started with her realizing that she had a warm feeling in her chest and it would grow and shrink with her emotions just as her features would shift to match her mood. She quickly learned that if she focused, she could feel the same energy in her mother and her mother’s family. Her father, however, didn’t have the same glow so thus by process of elimination, it must be the magical cores that she was feeling.

 

Each felt different than the other. Amelia’s felt like the sky at sunrise, warm with pinks and oranges, yellows and a streak of sky blue. Lillian’s felt like a warm summer day with bright blues and yellows and golds while William’s was reminiscent of a sunset, purples, reds, and golds. The twins had similar colors, but Gideon’s was maroon with gold streaks while Fabian’s was bright crimson with gold and silver twined together. Molly’s was interesting as hers was sky blue streaked with crimson and gold. Aodhan’s own core seemed to be a dark purple with streaks of sky blue, silver, gold, maroon, and even a deep forest green at the edges.

 

Aodhan never told anyone what she was experiencing for fear she would be deemed a freak and locked up. It was a power she had never read about in the Harry Potter world, so she was worried about what that might mean about her, was it because she had already lived as a muggle and was just more aware of the magic around her? If so, then she defiantly couldn’t tell anyone for fear of what they may do to her. Even her standing as the daughter of the heir apparent of the Prewett family would not save her if the Ministry of Magic found out that she knew events of the future.

 

It was learning how to control her extra sense that took the most time. When she was first becoming aware of it, it was easy to control but the more exposure she had with wizards the more overwhelming it became. She had to learn to focus on her own core or someone close by when she went to Diagon Alley for the first time to run errands with her mother.

 

 

By the summer before she was set to go to Hogwarts Aodhan was a bundle of nerves both good and bad. Her plan was finally coming into play. The actual day her Hogwarts letter arrived was the biggest celebration that Aodhan had seen both in this life or her past. It was thanks to her father; the rest of the family knew from the moment she presented as a Metamorphmagus that she would have enough magic to be accepted but father always worried.

 

When it finally came, the young father rushed through the house with his daughter riding on his shoulders whooping and cheering the girl’s hair shining silver with joy. Her mother rushed downstairs to see what all the commotion was about to find her husband in the kitchen starting on a cake recipe to celebrate. Amelia gave him a loving look and gathered her child into her arms in a tight hug and told her how proud she was. It was set that the next day they would all go to Diagon Alley to purchase my school things and a familiar as an early birthday present. Aodhan lept with joy and could barely sleep that night after plenty of cake and visits from the proud members of the Prewett family.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, with both parents taking the day off work, Aodhan was set to go school shopping. They all donned their, what Amelia called, ‘outside masks’ and made their way to Diagon Alley. The term ‘outside masks’ meant that, as there would be many people around, they would have to act like the refined family they were expected to be considering her mother’s status. Her father even dressed in the wizard robes that were given to him by his wife with the crest of House Prewett embroidered on the chest and back, marking him the companion of the heir of the house while mom wore her robes designating her as the heir apparent of the house. I wore a neat set of black robes with a soft mossy green dress underneath to bring attention to my currently red hair and soft green eyes. On each of our robes, the crest of House Prewett was adorned proudly featuring a red and gold phoenix on a silver shield.

 

As we apparated into the Leaky Cauldron her hands were given one final squeeze before the masks fell into place. They walked proudly to the back where her mom tapped the correct bricks to open the passage to Diagon Alley. The small family first stopped by Gringotts to withdraw the necessary funds from the young girl’s account. She had an account opened when she was born but this was the first time that she was allowed to take anything out of it. Aodhan made sure to treat the goblins with ample respect each time she encountered them. Today, she had to meet with the manager of all the Prewett accounts and was finally given her key which Amelia attached to a necklace, so it would never get lost. They took out enough to purchase the school supplies and some spending money for the young witch to use.

 

The next stop was Madam Malkin's for her school robes which were quick enough, her mother carried on a conversation with the seamstress while Aodhan was measured. She made sure to order several pairs of trousers as well as the required skirts because the thought of living her school life in just skirts made the young woman terribly uncomfortable. Once done there, the family moved onto Flourish and Botts to purchase the required texts and after a quick featherlight and shrinking charm, they went to on to gather the rest of the supplies. All that was left now was her wand and her familiar. Wanting to save her wand for last, Aodhan strode with purpose into Eeylops Owl Emporium to find her familiar.

 

She couldn’t say that she wasn’t hoping to find a snowy owl, like Hedwig, but alas there were no snowy owls in sight. One owl did catch her eye, however. She was a beautiful light-colored barn owl. When the young woman went over to her she cooed softly to her and that was when Aodhan knew that she had found the one.

 

She went and paid for the owl out of her own spending money knowing that she couldn’t leave her in there alone for one more moment. She came out of the shop with a wide smile on her young face carrying the cage containing her new owl.

 

Her dad gave her an appreciative glance and as they walked to their final destination, asked his daughter, “What is its name firefly?”

 

Aodhan thought for a few moments before responding. “Queen. Her name will be Queen and Rook will protect her, like you both protect me. Right, Mom?” She spoke softly to her parents who smiled softly at her nodding in understanding.  From her cage, the newly named owl cooed her appreciation for her new name.

 

They walked into the shop which seemed empty before Mom went to the counter and tapped the small bell with her wand causing a soft chime to echo through the store. All of a sudden, an old man who she could only assume is Ollivander made his entrance on a sliding ladder.

 

“Ah! Amelia Prewett! My dear how big you’ve grown! How is your wand-rowan, unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches- yes? I hear that you are working at St. Mungo’s as a healer now?” Ollivander rambled on. Mom smiled fondly at the old man and spoke to him for a while before motioning for her daughter to step forward. She handed Queen to Dad as Mom introduced her.

 

“Ollivander, I would like to present my heir, Aodhan Heather Prewett, she is to attend Hogwarts in the fall and we have come to have her matched with a wand.” She spoke warmly, putting a comforting hand on the young girls back as she stared at the old wandmaker.

 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Aodhan spoke softly trying to contain her excitement. She was going to get a wand! A real wand! To do magic!

 

“Ah, yes! Lovely to meet you young Miss Prewett. Now, I shall have to take some measurements and then we shall find your match. Follow me, this way.” Ollivander led them behind the counter to a small alcove where he took her measurements. Dad tried to hide a snort of laughter when the old man measured the space between her nostrils.

 

After that was the testing phase. The old wand maker took out several wands for her to try. Aodhan saw Mom cast _protego_ on both herself and Dad as the first wand made its way into her daughter’s hand.

 

“Give it a flick. Don’t be shy.” The wandmaker encouraged. She did as he asked but flinched when the other wands he set out popped up and rained back down upon them. She looked up frightened but the old man simply grinned larger and got even more wands down for the metamorphmagus to try.

 

It took nearly 25 minutes of blowing things up before she was beginning to lose hope. Tears began to well up in the young girl’s eyes and her hair turned a dark muddy brown as Ollivander brought forth another pile of wands. She wiped her eyes and actually looked at the wands placed before her.

 

‘There!’ She thought, eye-catching a black sleek looking wand with a silver branch pattern on it. Aodhan reached for the wand holding a breath. She gave it a small flick and to everyone’s delight, outshot purple and silver sparks from the tip.

 

She hugged the wand to her chest and ran into her mother’s arms who proceeded to coo about the wand and how beautifully made it was. Her voice and the fact that she was chosen by a wand put Aodhan in a good enough mood for her to change her hair back to its standard Prewett red.

 

“Congratulations Miss Prewett, you are now the proud partner of an ebony and phoenix feather wand 10 ½ inches. I do say that I will expect great things from you Miss Prewett with a partner such as this. Now shall you be needing a holster or anything else that I may provide you with?” Ollivander spoke with a kind smile. Amelia purchased the wand, thigh holster as her daughter was still growing and could not yet use a wrist holster, and a set of tools to take care of the new wand such as polish and a soft cloth.

 

Aodhan walked out of the store proudly with her head held high and wand in its holster on her thigh. Of course, she wasn’t allowed to use it outside of school, but Mom agreed that she needed to get used to wearing it, so the young girl didn’t fumble with it at school. The family made their way back to the Leaky Caldron and again apparated back home with all of their purchases, besides Queen, safely stored in Aodhan’s new trunk that had expansion charms, featherlight charms, and cleaning charms woven into it as well as a blood seal that was keyed to open only to the reincarnated woman.

 

As they walked into their home, everyone carefully removed the formal robes and replaced the more traditional wear with normal muggle clothes. Once changed, Aodhan immediately took Queen to meet Moms great grey owl named Rook, he was a sweet old owl that mom had had since she was in Hogwarts. Queen was hesitant at first but quickly warmed up to the large owl. She did, however, follow her owner back inside, perching on the young girl’s shoulder, instead of staying with Rook in the rookery. The family ate dinner and Aodhan was sent to bed early as she was nearly falling asleep in my mashed potatoes.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks leading up to the train ride were stressful for Aodhan. The night before she was set to leave on the Hogwarts Express, the young girl tearfully confided to her mother that she was worried about what house she was to be sorted into. She knew she was going to ask for Slytherin, but she needed to know that she would still be loved if she broke family tradition even more so then her mother did. The majority of the Prewett line had been sorted into Gryffindor with a few outliers such as Amelia herself who was a Ravenclaw or the occasional Hufflepuff. There has never been a Slytherin Prewett as far as she can remember from her lessons.

 

“Mum, will you still love me even if I’m sorted into Slytherin? Will Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon and Aunt Molly still love me? Will Da still love me?” The young woman asked on the verge of tears. It hurt to think that she may lose her loving family just over a Hogwarts house, but it happened to others, it could happen to her just the same.

 

“Oh, my sweet little flame. Of course, we will still love you! Just because you are different doesn’t mean that we will love you any less. I know your Aunt and Uncles have been trying to fill your head with nonsense about which house is ‘right’ or ‘wrong’ but as you know, I know best right? And I will tell you right now that if you are sorted into Slytherin then that is where you will learn and thrive the best. They may not be quick to befriend you but the friends you make there will stay with you your entire life. Just don’t buy into the idea that you can only associate yourself with your own house, okay my little flame? If there is someone you want to be friends with then try to be their friend. Break the molds that you are set to fill. Be your own person no matter what anyone says, just be yourself and you will do great things. I promise you my little flame.” She spoke as she embraced her daughter and played with her shaggy mouse brown hair.

 

Aodhan let the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall as her heart swelled with love for her mother. She hugged her tightly. She was going to miss her and her father as well. They had been together for so long, but she lived 15 years by herself before, but she was going to Hogwarts! She would see them at Christmas either way. She knew she was ready. The young woman fell asleep that night squished between her mother and father held in a protective and loving embrace.

 

That morning the whole family woke up and got dressed. Aodhan purposely dressed in her most boyish clothes and kept her hair a chin-length shaggy mess of mousy brown hair while her eyes were an ode to her mother with their hues of mossy green. All in all, she looked like a young boy who refused to brush his hair. Perfect.

 

Her parents gave her an odd look at her choice of clothes but said nothing as they loaded everything into the car and made their way to Kings Cross Station. They quickly made their way to the platform. Her mom and dad gave her a soft formal goodbye as they were now in the eyes of the wizarding world. The family had said their true goodbyes before they had even left the house. Aodhan allowed the attendants to take her belongings carrying only her main trunk with her on board. She trekked up and down the aisles looking into carriages until finally, she spotted the person she was looking for.

 

There in the compartment sat a young boy about her own age, he had light brown hair and green eyes that stared at her nervously as she entered the compartment and placed her belongings across from his own. As she did so, she felt his magic. It reminded her of a clearing in a forest with greens and blues and golds. When she turned around he looked almost afraid as if he was about to run.

 

“Hello, my name is Aodhan Prewett, nice to meet you.” The young woman spoke softly extending her hand to the boy in greeting. His eyes widened at her last name and he looked even closer to running but he took her hand in a gentle grip and shook it in greeting before speaking.

 

“My name is Remus Lupin, nice to meet you as well.” He spoke softly. Aodhan took a seat across from him near the window and caught a glimpse of fiery red hair boarding the train. She looked back to Remus and gave him a soft smile.

 

“Are you a first year too?” she asked even though she already knew the answer.

 

“Yes, how could you tell?” He asked surprised.

 

“Mom said all the firsties have a nervous air about them. Told me that should I find any that look particularly distraught to offer them something to calm their nerves.” she lied as she pulled out a bar of chocolate and offered it to the scrawny boy. He hesitated for a moment but eventually took it from her hand. The girl pulled out her own that was filled with caramel and offered him half. He declined politely, and they began to chat about what they were excited about.

 

“I’m excited to make friends if I’m honest, I’ve been homeschooled all my life, so I haven’t had any so far.” They girl sighed before perking up. “Hey Remus, would you like to be my friend?” Remus looked startled at the suggestion before a blinding smile crossed his face.

 

“Sure!” he responded eagerly before his smile fell a bit, “But what if we aren’t sorted into the same house?” he lamented.

 

“So? That doesn’t mean that we can’t be friends, right? How about this. I’ll pinky promise that I’ll be your friend no matter what, through thick and thin if you do the same for me okay?” Aodhan spoke confidently holding out her pinky finger to him. Remus looked at my finger then into her eyes, it felt as if his gaze was burning into her very soul by the time he clasped his finger around her own.

 

“It’s a promise.” He shook his hand and pulled away with a wide grin. She felt her own face mirror his and decided that now was the time to start building trust between herself and the young werewolf.

 

“Okay, now that we are best friends, I have something to show you, you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?” She spoke as seriously as she could manage, it really didn’t matter to her who knew about her special abilities in the wizarding world, it was just around muggles that she had to keep it under wraps. Remus just stared with his big green eyes and nodded solemnly.

 

Aodhan nodded back before taking a breath and willing her hair to change from its current mousy brown to its normal vibrant red. Remus gasped and before he could say anything, two boys threw open the compartment door startling the girl so hard that her hair flashed black before returning to its grey-brown color. The first boy pointed at the metamorphmagus and exclaimed.

 

“Your hair! How did you do that!” the boy with shaggy black hair and soft hazel eyes hidden behind circular glasses frames. Before her stood the one and only James Potter. James was pushed aside by the other boy who had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He shoved James into the seat next to Remus and closed the door behind them.

 

The train whistle blared as the young Sirius Black went to speak. The train lurched into movement sending the young Black tumbling into the seat next to her. When he regained his thoughts, he turned once again to the only girl in the compartment.

 

“Who are you and how did you do that?” Sirius demanded. I looked at the two boys and back to Remus. Well, this certainly isn’t how she thought this would go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Harry Potter work! Please let me know how I can improve my work as I continue writing and as the story progresses! Thank you again!


End file.
